From ABC to XYZ
by antichthon
Summary: /50 drabbles Melayucest edition/ Di antara kita hanya ada cinta, benci, dan ASEAN. maleMALAYSIAxmaleINDONESIA


.

.

.

**From**

**ABC**

**to**

**XYZ**

.

.**  
**

_**male**Malaysiax**male**Indonesia / Melayu**cest **edition_

.

.

because we're brothers-in-**denial**

_... kinda.  
_

.

.

* * *

**Seconds / Detik** : _ukuran satuan waktu 1/60 menit_

* * *

.

Ada satu keahlian Malaysia yang sudah diakui dunia: Membuat murka kakaknya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Indon, hari inipun wajahmu terlihat _homo_."

.

* * *

**Hair / Rambut** : _bulu yang tumbuh pada kulit manusia_

* * *

.

Itu hanyalahpertanyaan iseng di sore hari, ketika tiga saudara tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kak Indo lebih suka rambut ikal atau rambut lurus?"

"Hmmm, sebentar...", pemuda itu berpikir sedikit pada pertanyaan adik perempuannya, Singapura. "Kupikir rambut ikal lebih seksi."

Esoknya, Malaysia tampil baru dengan rambut dikeriting.

.

**

* * *

Chameleon / Bunglon** : _orang yang tidak tetap pendiriannya (kiasan)

* * *

_

.

"Antara mie goreng dan mie rebus, kamu pilih apa Indo?"

"Aku suka mie rebus."

"Kalau antara Fanta dan Coca-cola?"

"Hmmm... Mungkin Fanta?"

"Kepiting dan udang?"

"Kepiting lebih mahal."

"Gitar dan piano?"

"Gitar!"

"Malaysia dan Netherlands?"

"... Uh... Boleh pilih_ 'dan'_?"

.

**

* * *

Banana / Pisang** : _tanaman jenis Musa, buahnya berdaging dan dapat dimakan

* * *

_

.

Salah satu dari sedikit (coret : **banyak**) kesamaan antara Indonesia dan Malaysia adalah mereka suka pisang. Entah itu pisang raja, pisang ambon, dikolak maupun dibuat molen. Mereka bisa sakau kalau melihat benda kuning dan panjang bernama pisang. Sampai-sampai semua orang sepakat kalau dua saudara itu adalah reikarnasi monyet yang mati kelaparan.

"Pisang itukan _mirip _kelamin pria!"

Satu komentar polos dari Laos telah mengakhiri obsesi mereka pada pisang.

.

**

* * *

Kids / Anak-anak** : _keturunan yang kedua._

_

* * *

_

.

Sewaktu kecil, Malaysia sangat_ imut-imut _dan Indo selalu tak tahan ingin mencubitnya.

Setelah beranjak besar, Malaysia sangat _amit-amit_ dan Indo selalu tak tahan ingin menamparnya.

.

* * *

**Prison / Penjara** : _bangunan tempat mengurung orang hukuman

* * *

_

.

_"Oooh, entah dosa apa yang kuperbuat_

_Sampai tega kau penjarakan aku dalam hatimu_

_Lepaskan aku sayang, aku tak sanggup lagi_

_Pedih rasaku dirantai oleh cintamu."_

.

Malaysia menurunkan kertas berisi puisi buatannya dengan wajah puas.

"Bagaimana, Indon? Mirip puisi Khairil Gibran, kan?"

Indonesia menjawab kalem, "Mirip lagu dangdut."

.

* * *

** Alien / Alien : **_mahluk asing dari planet lain_

* * *

.

"Sebentar lagi para alien akan menyerang kita."

"Benar sekali. Cacing-cacing jelek itu akan memperbudak kita diam-diam."

"Telinga kita akan dimasuki cacing yang berdiam di otak.._ Iiih_!"

"Karena itu, kita harus memikirkan sebuah kode rahasia!"

"Buat apa?"

"Agar aku bisa memastikan apa kau benar-benar Indon atau bukan."

"Tapi Yeerk kan _bisa_ baca ingatan kita?"

"Oh iya, ya.. Berarti kita harus pikirkan cara lain."

.

Mendengar percakapan itu dibicarakan dengan nada serius, Singapura memutuskan untuk menjauhkan mereka dari _Animorphs_ dulu.

.

* * *

**Conspiracy / Konspirasi** : _komplotan; persekongkolan_

* * *

.

Ini semua _konspirasi_. Dia tahu ada yang salah, teramat salah ketika orang-orang itu memperhatikannya. Mereka semua memandangnya terlalu lama dan saling berbisik, jelas-jelas merencanakan sesuatu. Oh, kenapa bisa sampai dia lengah?

Japan, Hungary, Taiwan, Liechtenstein. Empat orang setan dari neraka. Berkomplot. Bersengkongkol dalam satu konspirasi besar. Antek-antek ibis berwajah malaikat.

Seharusnya Indonesia tahu kopi itu—hitam mengkilat, ditawarkan oleh Hungary yang tersenyum polos _"Aku kelebihan pesan kopi, mau minum satu?"_—kopi terkutuk itu, _kopi _yang dia teguk dan habiskan tanpa rasa curiga, telah dibubuhi macam-macam. Sepertinya obat tidur.

Ini akan menjelaskan semuanya: Kenapa dia mendadak mengantuk berat tanpa alasan, dan bangun-bangun telah terkunci dalam suatu kamar. Tanpa pakaian.

Dan di sebelahnya ada Malaysia yang tertidur terlalu pulas.

_Juga _tanpa pakaian.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Indonesia cuma bisa istigfar—_astagfirullah kiamat sudah dekat._

_Ya Tuhan, kembalikan mereka ke jalan yang benar._

_Amin._

_Dan kembalikan bajuku, Tuhan. ACnya dingin._

.

* * *

**DNA / DNA** : _tempat penyimpanan informasi genetik

* * *

._

Tidak seperti Singapura, Malaysia tidak suka mencium atau memeluk kakaknya sebagai bentuk afeksi.

Alasannya? Dia bukan seorang narsis.

Salahkan DNA yang membuat wajah mereka begitu _mirip._

.

**

* * *

Beat / Detak** :_ tiruan bunyi debar jantung yang memukul keras

* * *

_

.

Malaysia berpikir dia tidak akan kena penyakit jantung. Gaya hidupnya sehat. Makanannya bergizi empat sehat lima sempurna, olahraga teratur setiap minggu, juga menghindari rokok. Jarang makan fastfood dan tidur cukup. Jantungnya seratus persen bekerja dengan baik tanpa masalah apa-apa selama beratus-ratus tahun ini.

Namun ketika dia melihat kakaknya sedang bekerja di kebun sambil bertelanjang dada, jantungnya terasa _berhenti berdetak_.

Namun ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja saling bersentuhan, jantungnya_ berdebar terlalu kencang_.

Ternyata Indonesia_ lebih_ membunuh daripada kolestrol.

.

**

* * *

Video / Video :**_ rekaman gambar hidup atau program televisi untuk ditayangkan lewat pesawat televisi

* * *

_

.

"Tidak!"

"Please."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, Malon."

Tidak, Malaysia. Jangan sampai kau terpedaya bujuk rayunya. Ini semua menyangkut harga diri seorang pria dan masa depanmu yang berharga. Kau harus menolaknya karena nama baikmu _taruhannya_.

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

Ouch—tolong hentikan pandangan anjing kehujananmu itu, Indon. Kau tahu adikmu—

"Ayooooo."

"... Terserahlah."

_—paling **lemah.**_

"Yay!"

Laptop pun dipasang dan Indonesia mulai menyalakan webcam.

"Tapi ingat, ", desis Malaysia. "hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi."

Dari speaker terdengar lagu Keong Racun.

.

* * *

**Waiting / Menunggu** : _tinggal beberapa saat di suatu tempat dan mengharap sesuatu akan terjadi (datang)_

* * *

.

"Apa orang yang kau cintai itu... **Aku**?"

Malaysia menghela napas panjang.

"Baru sadar?"

.

.

**

* * *

God / Tuhan** : _sesuatu yang diyakini, dipuja, dan disembah oleh manusia sebagai yang Mahakuasa, Mahaperkasa_

* * *

.

Doanya begitu serius. Mau tak mau, hal ini membuat adiknya penasaran. Apa yang dimintanya pada Tuhan sampai dia begitu khusyuk? Sesuatu yang _menyulitkan_? Sesuatu yang _mengganjal_ hati? Sesuatu yang _mustahil_ tercapai?

"Kau berdoa apa?"

"Aku berdoa, ", jawabnya pelan. "kalau Godzila datang dia akan menyerangmu lebih dulu, jadi aku bisa kabur duluan."

.

**

* * *

Sex / Seks** : _hal yang berhubungan dengan alat kelamin, seperti senggama

* * *

_

.

"**AKU** SEME!"

"**AKU** YANG SEME!"

"Jelas-jelas aku yang seme, Malon! Aku inikan kakakmu!"

"Apa? Zaman sekarang hal ini tidak ditentukan dari umur, tapi dari kejantanannya!"

"Pokoknya _AKU_!"

"_AKU_!"

Jauh dari adegan gombal di film romantis, malam pertama penuh kenangan itu malah diisi dengan rebutan posisi seme.

Setelah sejam bertengkar, akhirnya mereka mulai suit.

.

**

* * *

Tape / Kaset **: _wadah plastik dengan pita magnetik yang dapat berputar dari satu gelendong ke gelendong yang lain

* * *

_

.

Tujuh belas Agustus di hari kemerdekaan RI, Malaysia memberinya _OST. Upin-Ipin._

Tiga puluh satu Agustus di hari kemerdekaan Malaysia, Indonesia memberinya _Meggy Z Greatest Hits._

.

**

* * *

Gig / Perahu** :_ kendaraan air (biasanya tidak bergeladak) yang lancip pada kedua ujungnya dan lebar di tengahnya_

* * *

.

Ibarat perahu, Indonesialah yang membawa Malaysia mengarungi dunia luas.

Ibarat dayung, Malaysialah yang mendorong Indonesia agar bisa terus maju.

Ibarat perahu dan dayung, mereka berdua _tak _terpisahkan.

.

* * *

**Trousers / Celana** : _pakaian luar yang menutup pinggang sampai mata kaki, kadang-kadang hanya sampai lutut, yang membungkus batang kaki secara terpisah, terutama merupakan pakaian lelaki_

* * *

.

Malaysia membenci hipster—bukan sub-kultural bernama _hispter_, tapi model celana jeans yang melorot-melorot sampai ke pantat. Baginya, hipster adalah suatu inovasi fashion yang buruk, tidak nyaman, dan juga membodohi umat manusia. Fungsi celana itukan menutupi apa yang harus ditutup, melindungi apa yang harus dilindungi dari pandangan orang-orang, tapi celana hipster dengan santainya malah mempertontonkan aurat—mending kalau pantatnya bagus...Kalau pantatnya asimetris atau lebih mirip bangkai orang utan?

_Siapapun yang menciptakan celana hipster, sungguh bodoh dirimu yang tidak bisa pakai celana dengan benar_.

Namun dia terpaksa menelan ludah saat Indonesia lewat tepat di depan matanya dengan jeans hipster ketat berpinggang sangat rendah— sampai garis pinggulnya terlihat jelas. Amat sangat jelas.

_Siapapun yang menciptakan celana hispter, maafkan aku telah menghinamu. Kamu _sangat_ jenius. **I love you.**_

.

**

* * *

Deja vu / Deja vu** :_ perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa peristiwa baru yang sedang kita rasakan sebenarnya pernah kita alami jauh sebelumnya_

* * *

"Indon bodoh, masakanmu nggak enak!"

_("Kak Indo, suapiiiin~~")_

"Jauh-jauh sana! Nanti kebodohanmu menular lagi!"

_("Kak Indo! Kak Indo! Malay mau main bola!")_

"Heeeh? Buat apa kamu dekat-dekat? Nggak usah pakai ngurusin aku segala."

_("Kak Indo peluuuuk! Malay kesepian di kamar...")_

Indonesia mengusap air mata sambil berteriak pilu di tengah cakrawala, "KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU YANG DULU!"

.

**

* * *

Dad / Ayah** : _orang tua kandung laki-laki; bapak_

* * *

.

Kalau mendengar kata ayah, yang terlintas pertama kali dalam bayangan anak adalah sosok berwibawa dan dihormati dengan status setingkat lebih tinggi—seorang_ raja _dalam keluarga.

Satu-satunya sosok yang paling dekat dengan image seorang _'ayah'_ bagi mereka adalah Kakek Majapahit. Seperti Rome Empire, Kakek Majapahit sangatlah macho dan kuat dengan tubuh tegap. Kerajaan-kerajaan lain tak ada yang bisa menandingi keperkasaannya. Bahkan di usia yang seharusnya renta, dia masih bisa melebarkan kekuasaan sampai ke negeri lain—sekaligus membesarkan Nusantara dan Malaysia yang bandelnya minta dibunuh.

Satu-satunya yang bisa menandingi Majapahit hanya satu : Nenek Pajajaran.

Tiada hari tanpa terpentalnya Kakek Majapahit keluar istana sampai tembus ke atap karena dipukul— atau ditendang oleh Nenek Pajajaran.

Mereka akhirnya belajar.

Ayah adalah sosok berwibawa dan dihormati dengan status setingkat lebih tinggi—tapi tetap lebih rendah dibanding kedudukan seorang _ibu._

.

* * *

**Beach / Pantai **: _tepi laut; pesisir_

* * *

.

Bukannya Malaysia mau protes melihat Indo berbaju renang.

Tapi bisa tidak sih, dia memilih baju renang_ selain_ speedo warna pink?

.

* * *

**Cheers / Bersorak** : suara teriak dan pekik (tanda gembira atau senang)

* * *

.

Malaysia dan Indonesia berpelukan erat di depan televisi dengan sukacita.

Netherlands kalah di final World Cup—Netherlands** KALAH** di final World Cup.

Samar-samar terdengar lagu_ We Are the Champions._

_Good job, Spain. _Terima kasih banyak telah memenangkan World Cup.

.

* * *

**Internet / Internet** : _rangkaian komputer yang terhubung di dalam beberapa rangkaian_

* * *

.

_MalayMalaysia_ listed _NUSANTARA _as his wife.

_NUSANTARA_rejects _MalayMalaysia_'s request.

.

_NUSANTARA's_ status update:

"Untuk Malon : Kalau kau seorang pria, **jangan** melamarku lewat FACEBOOK." (at 30 seconds ago)

509 people likes this.

.

* * *

**Fans / Penggemar** : _orang yg menggemari (kesenian, permainan, dsb)_

* * *

.

Malaysia tahu segalanya tentang kakaknya. Mulai dari yang sangat umum dan bisa Googling seperti hari ulang tahun (17 Agustus), sampai yang bersifat sensual atau sangat rahasia seperti jumlah tahi lalat (tujuh belas buah melambangkan 17.000 lebih pulau, ada tiga di pangkal paha) atau nomor PIN handphone (1945—sebenarnya ini _tidak _susah ditebak). Bahkan kalau ditanya, sepertinya Malaysia bisa menebak dengan benar motif celana dalam Indonesia hari ini.

Saat Indonesia membuat Friendster, yang mengirimkannya friend request pertama kali adalah adiknya Malaysia. Begitu juga Facebook. Tumblr. Plurk. Twitter. Formspring. Apapun. Sampai-sampai website yang _nggak_ banget seperti TinierMe atau Gaia Online.

Ukuran celana? Size baju? Nomor sepatu? Minus mata? Jumlah gigi yang bolong? Harga celana dalam yang dipakai hari ini? Nama para menteri? Tanyakan pada Malaysia.

Kasus seperti Malaysia, cuma bisa dikategorikan jadi dua : Fans berat atau _stalker._

.

* * *

**Album / Album** : _buku tempat menyimpan kumpulan foto (potret), prangko, dsb_

* * *

.

Biasanya para pasangan yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan punya satu album foto sendiri, khusus untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih. Foto saat sedang kencan di Taman Mini, saat sedang candle light dinner di restoran mahal, saat pergantian tahun di Ancol, bahkan sampai foto _paparazzi _yang memotret sang kekasih ketiduran sambil ngiler di dalam mobil. Semua kenangan terangkum lengkap dan rapi di dalam sebuah album foto, kadang-kadang diselipi barang-barang penuh kenangan seperti tiket bioskop atau bungkus permen yang dikulum sebelum _first kiss _bersejarah.

Berbeda dengan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, tidak ada satu album penuh kenangan di antara mereka berdua. Alasannya sederhana saja: Malaysia benci difoto, dan Indonesia selalu ceroboh menyimpan foto-fotonya sampai banyak yang hilang.

Mereka tak perlu sebuah album foto untuk mengingat kenangan manis—karena jika benar-benar dibuat, tak cukup satu album untuk menampung _semuanya._

.

* * *

**Mission / Misi **:_ tugas yang dirasakan orang sebagai suatu kewajiban untuk melakukannya demi agama, ideologi, patriotisme_

* * *

.

Berlawanan dengan pemikiran Singapura, ini semua bukan kencan. Ini hanya acara makan siang biasa di sebuah restoran di Jakarta, kebetulan saat Malaysia bertandang ke wilayah kakaknya.

Memangnya kenapa _kalau_ restoran itu adalah _dating spot_ terkenal di kalangan para pasangan? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia dan kakaknya.

Memangnya kenapa _kalau_ dia menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk memilih baju yang akan dipakai? Malaysia cuma ingin tampil _trendy._

Memangnya kenapa _kalau_ dia memakai hairwax dan membentuk rambutnya' gaul' agar Indonesia terkesan?

Memangnya kenapa _kalau _dia berencana mentraktir kakaknya tanpa alasan?

Memangnya kenapa _kalau_ dia rela menghabiskan satu jam hanya untuk menunggu?

Sekali lagi—ini hanyalah acara makan siang, bukan 'misi kencan untuk mendapatkan hati pujaan' seperti yang dituduhkan Singapura.

.

"Makasih ya, Malon! Kadang-kadang kamu bisa baik juga!"

"..."

"Hari ini aku senang banget!"

"... Hn."

_._

_Mission complete._

.

* * *

**Touch / Sentuhan** : _hasil menyentuh; singgungan; senggolan_

* * *

.

Indonesia dan Malaysia bukanlah tipe pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Jangankan bergandengan tangan atau berpelukan, satu-satunya kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan di depan publik adalah gontok-gontokan, tendang-tendangan atau bergulat ala _Smackdown _sampai ada satu diantara mereka yang terkapar dengan mulut berbusa—biasanya Malaysia. Entah karena dua-duanya terlalu tsundere atau terbiasa KDRT sejak kecil—mengingat hubungan rumah tangga antara Majapahit dan Pajajaran— yang jelas, tidak ada keintiman di antara mereka berdua.

Secara verbal pun sama saja—bahasa preman macam brengsek, bajingan sampai bab* telah menggantikan panggilan sayang nan gombal seperti honey, darling, atau sweetpie. Kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, satu kebun binatang bisa keluar semua—monyet, kuda, sampai Indra Bekti.

Kadang-kadang Singapura berpikir, apa benar mereka berdua pacaran? Jangan-jangan itu hanya kabar burung – entah dari burung siapa? Atau seperti kata kaskus—_hoax_ tanpa gambar?

.

* * *

**Pendulum / Pendulum** : _bandul yang bergantung pada seutas tali (rantai dsb) atau gantungan yang relatif panjang_

* * *

.

"Tatap pendulum ini dan anda akan mengantuk—mengantuk—men_gantuk_..."

"—Gw nggak ngantuk, tapi pusing."

.

* * *

**Scent / Wangi **: _berbau sedap; harum_

* * *

.

**AKU DAN PACARKU**

_bagian 1_

.

**SITUASI IDEAL** (terinspirasi dari teenlit, lamunan muluk para ABG jomblo dan beberapa episode dari _Gossip Girl_)

Indonesia (I) : *dengan nada cool dan tangan di saku* _Baby_, kamu kok bau?

Malaysia (M) : *sebel* Kamu nuduh aku bau ya?

I : Iya, rambut kamu bau bunga. Abang sampai klepek-klepek saking wanginya.

M : Ah abang bisa aja... Cuma pakai Herbal Essence, kok...*malu-malu kucing sambil cakar-cakaran—eh maksudnya toel-toelan sama pacarnya*

.

**KONDISI SEBENARNYA **(berdasarkan kisah nyata)

I : Eh coy, kok bau?

M : Sialan, maksud loe gw bau?

I : Iya bau. Kentut ya? IIIH KENTUT!

M : SEMENEKETE KENTUT GW GA BAU! Mungkin bunyi, cuma nggak bau!

I : MALON KENTUT! MALON KENTUT! *lari-lari keliling ruangan* SEMUANYA TUTUP HIDUNG MALON KENTUT!

M: FITNAH! ITU _FITNAAAAAH_!

I+M : *kejar-kejaran dengan muka imbisil*

.

*spoiler : benar sekali kata Malaysia, itu semua fitnah (sebenarnya Indonesia yang kentut) *

.

* * *

**Brainwash / Cuci otak** :_ upaya rekayasa pembentukan ulang tata berpikir, perilaku dan kepercayaan tertentu menjadi sebuah tata nilai baru_

* * *

.

Kepada

Direktur Unilev*r

Kantor Pusat Unilever Jakarta

Di tempat

.

Dengan hormat,

Saya adalah salah satu dari jutaan pengguna parfum Ax*. Dan seperti juga jutaan pengguna lainnya, saya juga tertipu dengan iklan anda— _Ax* Effect ampuh bikin cewek bersimpuh_. Fantastis. Iklan itu terbukti mampu mengundang pria-pria kesepian macam saya untuk membeli parfum anda. Maklum, sudah frustasi. Yang penting usaha.

Tapi setelah saya beralih ke parfum Ax*, tidak ada satupun wanita yang mengejar-ngejar saya. Bahkan sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau saya ganti parfum. Satu-satunya yang sadar cuma adik perempuan saya, Singapura, itupun bertanya,_ "Bang, kamu belum mandi, ya?"_

Saya berani bersumpah saya sudah mandi.

Selain Singapura, yang menghargai saya ganti parfum cuma adik laki-laki saya, Malaysia. Katanya bau saya enak dan jantan— apakah bapak tahu betapa_ horrornya_ hati saya saat itu? Dia jadi sering menginap, sering melecehkan saya di depan umum dan juga sering mengintip saya mandi. Tenang saja pak, dia sudah diamankan polisi. Keadilan harus ditegakkan.

Selama memakai parfum Ax*, saya hanya mengalami kemalangan seperti berikut :

- Dompet semakin tipis

- Dihina (secara tidak langsung) oleh adik perempuan saya

- Nyaris diperkosa adik laki-laki saya

- Terpaksa melaporkan adik saya ke pihak berwajib untuk keselamatan saya sendiri

- Sadar _ternyata_ saya pria menyedihkan

Karena itu dengan amat berat hati, terpaksa saya ajukan gugatan ke pengadilan—mewakili jutaan pengguna Ax* yang pastinya mengalami nasib sama seperti saya—atas tuduhan penipuan dan pembodohan jutaan pria single. Walaupun kami tidak laku, tapi kami juga punya harga diri!

Dengan ini saya akhiri surat ini, sampai jumpa di pengadilan Senin nanti.

.

Hormat saya,

**Republik Indonesia.**

.

* * *

**String / Benang** : _tali halus yang dipintal dari kapas (sutra dsb) dipakai untuk menjahit atau menenun_

* * *

.

Benang jodoh banyak macamnya. Ada yang tipis—sebuah hubungan rapuh nan rentan untuk berpisah, ada pula yang tebal—kuat dan berlangsung selamanya. Ada yang masih tersambung, ada yang sudah terputus, ada pula yang tak tahu kemana benang itu tersambung. Ada yang kusut dan diisi oleh pertengkaran, ada pula yang mulus dan berjalan dengan kebosanan. Warnapun bisa bermacam-macam. Merah darah, _pink_, sampai kelabu.

Benang jodoh di antara mereka berwarna merah indah, begitu tebal dan kuat, namun kehadirannya tak disadari keduanya.

.

* * *

**Guitar / Gitar** : _alat musik dengan bahan dari kayu seperti biola, berleher panjang, berdawai enam atau lebih, dimainkan dengan memetik dawai itu dengan jari_

* * *

.

"Coba tebak?"

**JENG JENG JENG JENG**

"Hmmm.. My Heart Will Go On?"

"Jenius!"

"Itu sih gampang. Kasih yang susah!"

"Wokeh."

**JENG JENG JENG JENG**

"Message in the Bottle?"

"Jauh gila. Ini Heart Shaped Box. Lanjut!"

**JENG JENG JENG JENG**

"..."

"..."

"... _Indonesia Raya_? Kok bisa?"

Malaysia nyengir. "Googling."

.

* * *

**Bliss / Berkah** : _karunia Tuhan yang mendatangkan kebaikan bagi kehidupan manusia; berkat_

* * *

.

Makan semangkuk bakso panas di tengah hujan, itulah berkah.

Tidur di atas kasur yang seprainya baru diganti, itulah berkah.

Berjalan-jalan sore di sebuah taman sepi, itulah berkah.

Bergulung dalam selimut di pagi buta tanpa keharusan untuk bangun, itulah berkah.

Menjalani hal-hal di atas dengan orang yang dicinta, itulah berkah.

.

Orang yang dicinta adalah Malaysia, itulah bencana.

.

* * *

**Schizophrenic / Schizophrenia** :_ kelainan otak yang kronis, parah dan membuat penderitanya berhalusinasi_

* * *

.

"Indon bodoh, aku datang lagi."

_("Huuuh, ngapain datang kesini, Malon! Pergi sana!")_

"Kau harus berterima kasih aku datang—padahal sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus perang."

_("Makanya, ngapain kamu datang? Aku nggak butuh dijenguk segala.")_

"Idiot."

_("Bego.")_

"... Aku kangen."

.

"..."

"Aku kangen. Aku ingin dengar suaramu—aku nggak akan marah kamu mau menghinaku sepuasnya. Mau memarahiku semaunya. Mau memukulku seenaknya."

"..."

_"Bangunlah."_

Pemuda itu terbaring di ranjang dengan selang-selang keluar dari badannya. Di tangan, mulut, hidung. Tubuh yang hanya bisa bertahan dengan bantuan mesin.

"Lucu sekali, kan? Dunia begitu damai... Dan tiba-tiba, **byar**! Semua runtuh. Mendadak perang meletus. Mendadak bom dimana-mana. "

"..."

"...Mendadak kau sudah tak ada."

Dia ingat, ingat sekali. Berawal dari serangan nuklir Iran, berujung ke meletusnya perang. Sekarang pun dia tengah bertarung.

"Aku akan balaskan dendammu di perang ini—kuburu kompeni Belanda itu sampai mati."

Malaysia mengecup dahi kakaknya lembut. Kakaknya yang telah lama tertidur—berjuang untuk hidup. Republik Indonesia yang telah tiada, luluh lantak. Rata dengan tanah, hanya sisa-sisa yang masih ada.

Perang menghancurkan segalanya.

.

* * *

**Drug / Obat** : _bahan kimia (untuk berbagai keperluan)_

* * *

.

**AKU DAN PACARKU**

_bagian 2_

_.  
_

**SITUASI IDEAL** (terinspirasi dari teenlit, lamunan muluk para ABG jomblo dan beberapa episode dari _Gossip Girl_)

Indonesia (I) : Sayang, kamu pedagang narkoba ya?

Malaysia (M) : *marah* Kok kamu _nuduh_ gitu sih!

I : Habis abang bisa sakau kalau nggak ada kamu.

M : Iiih abang... ! *mukul-mukul sang pacar, dalam hati seneng digombalin*

.

**KONDISI SEBENARNYA **(berdasarkan kisah nyata)

I : Malon, kamu pedagang narkoba ya?

M : *keringet dingin*... _Kok tau_?

.

* * *

**Clone / Klon** : _proses menghasilkan individu-individu dari jenis yang sama (populasi) yang identik secara genetik_

* * *

.

**Pertanyaan** :_ 'Jika bisa membuat satu klon, individu mana yang akan kau gandakan?'_

_._

**Jawaban :**_  
_

Satu pertanyaan, namun jawaban orang bisa berbeda-beda.

"Tentu saja Leonardo Davinci, ve~ Jadi dia bisa membuatkanku lebih banyak _masterpiece_!"

"Shakespeare. Karyanya luar biasa."

"Hmmm... Mungkin Osamu Tezuka-_san_."

"Chanel, karena aku tidak keberatan punya dua desainer ternama hahaha...!"

"Tentu saja diriku sendiri yang super _awesome_ ini!"

"Superman! Batman! Robin! Spiderman!"

**PLAK!**—America mendapat pukulan cinta di kepala dari England.

"Raffles. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya..."

"..."

"..."

"indonesia? Malaysia? Kok diam saja?"

Indonesia menoleh ke arah Malaysia. "Kau berpikir apa yang kupikir?". Malaysia mengangguk.

.

"Kalau benar-benar bisa, ", Indonesia berkata pelan. "Aku ingin bertemu kakek Majapahit lagi."

"Dan jatahku akan kugunakan untuk nenek Pajajaran.", tambah Malaysia.

.

Aih kakek, nenek, cucu-cucumu merasa rindu. Kalian berpulang _terlalu c_epat.

.

* * *

**Gossip / Gosip **: _obrolan tentang orang-orang lain; cerita negatif tentang seseorang_

* * *

.

**Lets_Sing_A_Pore** Bang, ada gosip kalau abang ngehamilin orang.

**NUSADANBANGSA** ...WTF!

**Lets_Sing_A_Pore** Dan katanya yang dihamilin itu kak Malay.

**NUSADANBANGSA** AMIT-AMIT JABANG BEBIH

.

* * *

**Space / Antariksa **: _bagian alam semesta yang berada di luar atmosfer bumi_

* * *

.

"...Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tiga kata itu bagaikan Supernova; tak terduga, _meledak_, menghisap jarak di antara mereka tanpa sisa.

Dan penantian panjang Malaysia terbayar sudah.

.

* * *

**Inspiration / Inspirasi** : _ilham_

* * *

.

"Ini potret dirimu loh, Malay! Senang kan, digambarin _the next Affandi _seperti kakakmu ini?"

Malaysia hanya terdiam.

"Eh? Ini gambar Malaysia? Aku kira lukisan monyet!", celetuk Timor Timur dengan polos—yang sayangnya adalah satu _kenyataan_ pahit.

.

* * *

**Make-up / Make-up** : _berhias diri_

* * *

.

Itu berawal dari taruhan konyol di antara para ASEAN. Dan Indonesia, si pejudi paling sial, akhirnya kalah taruhan dan menanggung akibatnya.

Taruhannya tidak sulit—_hanya _melibatkan kebaya, wig, hak tinggi, lipstick dan kawan-kawan.

Taruhannya tidak sulit—_hanya_ berlangsung sehari di pertemuan ASEAN.

Taruhannya tidak sulit—_hanya_ berdandan sebagai wanita.

Intinya sih... Sehari menjadi bencong.

Belum pernah Indonesia dipermalukan separah ini.

"_Suit suiit_, amboi cantiknya!"

"Mbak, mau kondangan kemana mbak? Kok rapi betul?"

"Cocok juga loh, ana~"

"Wow, lebih seksi daripada Lao—" –**PLAK!** Dan Kamboja pun terlempar keluar ruangan.

Indonesia hanya bisa pasrah dilecehkan dan dihina-dina sedemikian rupa.

.

"Gimana, Malay? Kakak kita cantik, kan?"

"..._No comment_."

.

* * *

**Hysteria / Histeria** :_ riuh ramai tidak keruan; gempar; heboh; ribut_

* * *

.

Walaupun sudah menyatakan cinta, tak ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Tidak ada pegangan tangan, rangkulan mesra atau ciuman. Tidak ada cubit-cubitan atau kitik-kitikan. Tidak ada cipika-cipiki atau cium dahi. Satu-satunya kontak fisik yang masih dilakukan hanyalah _gontok-gontokan_ sampai pingsan.

Bahkan bisa dibilang, mau menyatakan cinta atau tidak juga sama saja. Apakah setelah menyatakan cinta, lantas mereka harus candle light dinner di hotel Hilton? Menikmati pemandangan malam dari Menara Petronas? Bikin nasi goreng berdua di dapur rumah? Nonton IMB sambil berangkulan di sofa memakai kaus pasangan (dengan tulisan** 'DUKUNG KLANTIK'**)? Nggak tuh.

Karena itu, tidak ada yang tahu kalau status mereka sudah geser dari musuhan_ jadi _pacaran.

Dan saat semuanya tahu, dunia pun luluh lantak saking gegernya bagai anai-anai yang berterbangan.

.

* * *

**Money / Uang** : _alat tukar atau standar pengukur nilai (kesatuan hitungan) yang sah_

* * *

.

"Indon! Kamu pilih aku atau uang?"

"**Uang**."

.

* * *

**Technology / Teknologi** :_ keseluruhan sarana untuk menyediakan barang-barang yang diperlukan bagi kelangsungan dan kenyamanan hidup manusia_

* * *

.

Di monitor laptopnya, Indonesia mengacungkan jari tengah dengan penuh perasaan.

Malaysia memeletkan lidah ke arah kamera sebagai balasan.

Kalau tak bisa bertemu, _webcam_pun bisa jadi pilihan.

.

* * *

**Nude / Telanjang** :_ tidak berpakaian_

* * *

.

"_Truth or Dare_, Singapura?"

"Oke, truth!"

"Hmmm...", wajah Myanmar berubah mesum."Berapa ukuran beha-mu?"

Patung Merlion mendarat manis di kepala Myanmar.

"Hei curang—nggak pakai kekerasan!"

"Iya, ana~ Kita kan sudah sepakat mainnya_ fair_."

Dengan wajah luar biasa merah, gadis itu menjawab pelan. "..._Tiga puluh dua AA._".

Tawa langsung meledak. Singapura berusaha mengabaikannya—dia bisa membalas dendam pada Myanmar lain kali. Botol kembali diputar. Yang mendapat kehormatan untuk dipermalukan kali ini adalah Indonesia.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

"Karena aku ini pria sejati, jadi Dare!"

"Oke, Dare...", Singapura tersenyum licik, berniat untuk balas dendam. Maaf kakakku sayang, di permainan tak ada kata saudara. "Kakak punya dua pilihan."

"...?"

.

"Telanjangi Kak Malay, _atau_ telanjangi diri sendiri."

.

* * *

**Image / Image** :_ tiruan barang (orang, binatang, tumbuhan, dsb)_

* * *

.

Foto Indonesia yang diambil dari sudut atas (pose standar gadis ABG).

_right click, save image as, save._

Foto Indonesia sedang bertelanjang dada di Pantai Kuta.

_right click, save image as, save._

Foto Indonesia dengan dua telunjuk di pipi.

_right click, save image as, save._

Foto Indonesia dengan baju paskibra putih di Istana Negara sambil berpose hormat.

_right click, save image as, save._

Foto Indonesia berjabat tangan dengan Netherlands di suatu pertemuan resmi.

Setelah berpikir agak panjang..._ right click, save image as, save._

Foto Indonesia bersama para anggota ASEAN.

_right click, save image as, save._

Foto Indonesia close-up dengan senyum secerah matahari.

_right click, save image as, save._

Foto Indonesia memakai koteka.

**set as desktop background.**

.

Pesan moral : Hati-hatilah saat meng-_upload_ foto di Facebook. Siapa tahu anda punya stalker.

.

* * *

**Words / Kata **: _unsur bahasa yang diucapkan atau dituliskan yang merupakan perwujudan kesatuan perasaan dan pikiran yang dapat digunakan dl berbahasa_

* * *

.

Itu adalah pagi yang indah di gedung United Nations.

"MALON!"

"INDON!

"MALINGSHIT!"

"INDONESIAL!"

"MALIN_GSIAAA_!"

"INDOS_IAAAAAALLLLLL_!"

.

"Mereka mesra ya ve~ Sampai punya panggilan sayang!"

"... Kayanya itu bukan panggilan sayang, deh."

.

* * *

**Killing / Membunuh** : _menghilangkan (menghabisi; mencabut) nyawa_

* * *

.

Indonesia dan Malaysia selalu bertengkar—tidak hanya secara verbal, tapi juga secara fisik. Mulai dari yang ringan (perang lempar penghapus di tengah rapat United Nations) sampai yang sangat parah (adu tinju di pertemuan ASEAN) dan berakhir di rumah sakit untuk keduanya—Malaysia sampai masuk ruang ICU.

Semua negara sudah mewanti-wanti Singapura agar _jangan_ sampai meninggalkan Indonesia dan Malaysia sendirian. Paling tidak, harus ada satu penengah di antara mereka—bukan untuk melerai, tapi untuk memanggil ambulans.

Namun ada kalanya Singapura juga punya kesibukan sendiri, kan? Dia tidak bisa selamanya jadi babysitter kakak-kakaknya. Dia juga punya kehidupan.

.

"Kak, bisa nggak sih akur sekali saja?", protes Singapura suatu hari di dalam gedung ASEAN. "Masa dari sekian banyak hal, nggak ada yang akur?"

"Oh, kami bisa akur juga, kok.", jawab Indonesia kalem.

"Misalnya," Malaysia mengangguk sambil menekuk tangannya. **Kretek kretek kretek**. "Bersatu padu untuk membunuh Myanmar– _katanya dia mengajakmu kencan,_ ya?"

.

Myanmar, yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, langsung balik badan dan kabur. Dia tak pernah kembali.

.

* * *

**Baby / Bayi **: _anak yang belum lama lahir_

* * *

.

"Aku ingin punya anak."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat kesembilan negara ASEAN tersedak minumannya masing-masing.

"Indo, ana~", ucap Thailand dengan nada kebapakan sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Mungkin kamu ketinggalan berita, tapi secara biologis_ kita_ sebagai kaum laki-laki—"

"—Bukan aku yang hamil, tau! Maksudnya punya anak dari seorang wanita!"

Ooooh. Semua langsung menghela napas lega. Kirain.

.

* * *

**Tune / Nada **:_ tinggi rendahnya bunyi (dalam lagu, musik, dsb)_

* * *

.

"Malaysia, kamu itu BUTA NADA. Buktinya, orang-orang cuma kenal Siti Nurhaliza."

.

* * *

**Ghost / Hantu **: _roh jahat (yang dianggap terdapat di tempat-tempat tertentu)_

* * *

.

Kalau menginap ramai-ramai, memang paling asyik ngumpul sambil cerita seram. Apalagi jika menginap di rumah Indonesia, yang horrornya luar biasa. Sudah sepi dan besar, bangunannya peninggalan zaman penjajahan, dan banyak sekali pepohonan di kebunnya yang rimbun. Seakan kurang horror, patung-patung dan lukisan tersebar di dalam rumah.

Malam itu, para anggota ASEAN tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Awalnya sih mau mendiskusikan _Global Warming_, tapi tanpa sengaja topiknya melenceng jauh jadi cerita horror. Biar mantap, lampunya dimatikan –bukan karena mau membangun suasana, tapi karena PLN sedang mati listrik. Lilin remang-remang menambah suasana angker.

"J-Jadi organ dalamnya gantung gitu?", Laos merepet sambil berpelukan erat dengan Vietnam.

"Yap. Kepalanya manusia normal, tapi nggak punya badan ataupun kulit. Jadi tenggorokan, ginjal, jantung, hati dan lainnya nempel di tulang belakang."

Semuanya langsung ber-_hiiii _dengan kompak. Laos dan Vietnam berpelukan erat. Myanmar dan Kamboja berusaha _stay cool_, tapi duduknya mulai dekat-dekatan di sofa. Singapura dan Phillipines masing-masing memeluk lengan Brunei— sementara Brunei sendiri diam saja dengan wajah tiis. Malaysia mulai gelisah (bukan _geli-geli basah,_ tapi gelisah beneran) di tempatnya. Cuma Thailand yang tetap tersenyum riang bagai tak ada beban.

"Cara mengenali Palasik ada satu; perhatikan wajahnya. Palasik nggak punya cekungan di antara mulut dan hidung."

Semuanya ber-ooh ria.

"Indo pintar bikin cerita horror!", puji Phillipines.

"Iya, aku sampai deg-degan begini...", ucap Vietnam sambil mengurut dada. Yang lain menggumam setuju.

Indonesia cuma tersenyum-senyum.

" Nah, siap dengar bagian yang paling seram tentang Palasik?"

Semua mengangguk penuh semangat.

.

"Dia ada di _belakang_ kalian, tuh."

.

* * *

**Call / Panggilan** : _hal (perbuatan, cara) memanggil_

* * *

.

_pip pip_

_.  
_

"Halo?"

"..."

"... Coba kutebak, Indon bodoh?"

"..."

Helaan napas. "Kenapa lagi sekarang, heh?"

"..."

" Netherlands menduakanmu lagi? Heh, kasihan deh punya pacar brengsek."

"..."

"Makanya aku sudah bilang jangan—**jangan**, tapi kau bandel. Sekarang mau apa? Cinta saja tidak cukup, Indon bodoh."

"..."

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh menye_dihkan_—"

.

"—_hiks._"

.

"..."

"..."

.

"... Aku kesana, oke?"

.

_click._

.

.

.

50 sentences = 50 drabbles= hanya seminggu untuk ngerjain= MABOC NGETIC.

Saking maboknya saia pake c, bukan k. Sumpah mabok bikin 50 drabble dalam seminggu. Ajigila—si aji sampai masuk rsj. Maaf garing.

Oh iya, untuk bagian 'Brainwash' dan 'Clone', saia mengutip dari cerita luar sedikit. Kalau 'Brainwash' kayanya udah pada tau ya... Diambil dari kisah nyata. Sedangkan 'Clone' sedikit mengambil dari Princess Diaries—tapi lupa yang nomer berapa. Intinya pas lagi ngomongin klon-klon gitu. Udah ah saia muak liat Microsoft Word.

Tadinya saia mau bikin NetherxIndo, tapi nggak jadi. Entah kenapa Melayucest lebih gampang dibuat... walau hasilnya 80% lenong.

Ini IndoxMalay atau MalayxIndo? DI kepala saia, mereka fleksibel. Kadang di atas kadang di bawah, hanya suit yang bisa menentukan. Dan MyanmarxSingapura itu crackpair favorit saia, hahaha XD

.

Review for chapter 2


End file.
